1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device assembly having a bracket and an electronic device supported by the bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic products continue to develop, portable AV (audiovisual) products are becoming widely used. These portable AV products include LCDs (liquid crystal displays), portable DVD (digital video disc) players, tablet PCs (personal computers), mobile phones, etc. A bracket is generally used to support the portable AV product on a desk or another kind of supporting surface. However, the bracket is secured on the portable AV product and cannot change its position with respect to the portable AV product. Such supporting of the portable AV products cannot meet consumers' requirements for displaying of the video image at different orientations.
It is desirable to provide an electronic device assembly with a bracket which can overcome the described limitations.